Never Forget
by AJ Nuggets
Summary: Tony hat einen Alptraum, der eigentlich eine Erinnerung ist. Am nächsten Morgen ist er etwas neben der Spur und Ziva will wissen wieso.


Hey! Ich habe eine "neue" Geschichte für euch. Nicht wirklich neu, weil sie schon bestimmt drei oder vier Jahre alt ist, aber ist ja egal. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefällt. FB immer erwünscht.

(Nichts außer der Story gehört mir.)

* * *

 **NEVER FORGET**

 _„Wow, ich dachte eher ich würde sterben, als ein Kompliment…"_

Tony lag unruhig schlafend in seinem Bett. Immer wieder... immer wieder sah er sie. Er hörte ihre letzten Worte. Sah ihr Gesicht, den geschockten Blick, die leeren Augen. Er durchlebte diesen schrecklichen Moment in seinen Träumen erneut und erneut. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es in seinen Träumen noch schlimmer war als damals live. Erklären konnte er sich dieses Gefühl nicht.

Die Erinnerung war mit so viel Schmerz und Trauer verbunden. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal erklären, wieso er immer wieder von diesem verdammten Tag träumte. Oft hatte er sich gefragt, was gewesen wäre, wäre sie damals nicht gestorben. Er fragte sich, wie es heute sein würde. Wäre sie trotzdem irgendwann erschossen worden:

„Kate...", flüsterte er, eher undeutlich und schläfrig. Der Schmerz und die Trauer hatten nach all den Jahren nicht abgenommen. Waren sogar größer geworden. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Gibbs in dieser Zeit war. Er hatte sich die Schuld gegeben und wollte alle nur noch mehr beschützen. Und die lange Zeit, wo niemand an Kates Tisch sitzen durfte. „Das ist Kates Tisch", hatten sie immer wieder erklärt.

Die Zeiten waren schwer gewesen, aber manchmal ist das einzige, was man machen kann, _Auf Wiedersehen_ zu sagen. _Sometimes all you can do is to say Goodbye._

Tony schreckte hoch und sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um, bis er erkannte, dass er in seiner Wohnung war und vor allem im Hier und Jetzt. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und dann durch die Haare und zerzauste sie noch mehr als eh schon. „Ich werd' noch verrückt!", meinte er leise und ließ sich zurück fallen. „Au!", stieß er aus und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Er war mit dem Hinterkopf an die Kante seines Bettes gestoßen. „Oh Mann...", zischte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne und legte sich wieder hin – ohne sich erneut zu stoßen. Von da an verlief seine Nacht zwar nicht besser, aber ruhiger.

xoxo

Tony war am nächsten Tag früh im Büro, weil er früh aufgewacht war – zu früh nach seinem Geschmack. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte unablässig auf Zivas Tisch. Ziva kam gerade mit dem Fahrstuhl an und ging zu ihrem Tisch. „Guten Morgen, Tony", begrüßte sie ihren Kollegen, der allerdings nicht reagierte. Ziva stellte ihren Rucksack ab und setzte sich. Tony starrte weiterhin auf den Tisch. „Tony", sagte Ziva etwas lauter. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Ziva nahm aus dem Papierkorb einen Zettel, zerknüllte ihn nochmal und warf ihn auf Tony, der aus seiner Trance gerissen wurde und leicht erschrocken um sich sah bis sein Blick bei Ziva hängen blieb. „Guten Morgen, Tony", sagte diese lächelnd. „Eh... Ja. Guten Morgen, Ziva", erwiderte Tony nun endlich.

Ziva verengte die Augen und stand auf. Sie ging zu Tonys Tisch und setzte sich auf die Kante. Tony sah sie verwirrt an. „Ist was?", fragte er. „Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Hast du was? Du wirkst auf mich so... verwirrt. Und müde", entgegnete sie. „Ich hatte nur keine ruhige Nacht." „Ach? Und wieso?" „Weil ich nicht schlafen konnte. Was hast du hier vor? Willst du mich verhören?" „Nein. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen." „Sorgen weshalb? Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen." „Und wieso nicht?" „Alpträume. Reicht das als Antwort?" „Hm... Ja, aber das erklärt nicht, wieso du so verwirrt bist." „Was? I-Ich bin... doch nicht verwirrt. Das kommt von dem geringen Schlaf den ich hatte. Mehr nicht." „Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Tony verdrehte die Augen und sah sie an. „Lässt du mich in Ruhe, wenn ich es dir sage?", fragte er schließlich. „Ja", erwiderte sie. „Okay. Ich hab' nachgedacht." „Über was?" „Über das 'Was wäre, wenn...'. Womit ich schon eine Regel von Gibbs breche. Regel Nummer 33: Befasse dich nie mit 'Was wäre, wenn...'" „Hm... Okay. Und weswegen befasst du dich damit?" „Ich habe... Moment! Wieso erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?" „Ist doch egal. Also?" „Nein. Das ist doch ein Verhör." „Ist es nicht! Sag schon, an was hast du gedacht?" „Hh... Nicht an etwas, an jemand." „An jemand? An wen? Und was hat das mit Regel Nummer 33 zu tun?" „Ich habe... Ich habe an Kate gedacht. Ich habe mich gefragt, was wäre, wenn sie noch leben würde." „Oh..."

Dazu sagte Ziva nichts weiter und sie ging wieder an ihren Platz. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Tony nun. „Hm? Es heißt, was es heißt", antwortete Ziva. „Oh nein. Du willst etwas bestimmtes sagen. Sag es!" „Ist ja gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du nach all den Jahren immer noch an sie denkst." „Natürlich denke ich immer noch an sie. Nur halt nicht mehr so oft. Und nicht bewusst. Eh... Auf jeden Fall, so etwas vergisst man nicht. So ein Erlebnis brennt sich in dein Gedächtnis ein. Und vor allem vergisst man so jemanden wie Kate nicht so einfach. Sie war ein toller Mensch und eine tolle Agentin." „Nett."

Tony und auch Ziva beließen es dabei. Tony lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und starrte an die Glasüberdachung. Nicht mal drei Minuten später kam Gibbs ins Büro. „Morgen, Boss", sagte Tony und setzte sich normal hin. „Morgen, Gibbs", sagte auch Ziva. McGee kam fünf Minuten später. Und kurz darauf hieß es: „Nehmt euer Zeug! Toter Chief Petty Officer in Norfolk." Das Team brach zu einem weiteren Fall auf und Tonys Gedanken an Kate und die Frage 'Was wäre, wenn...' verkrochen sich erstmal nach hinten in Tonys Kopf.

 **THE END  
**

* * *

 **So, das war's. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. :)**


End file.
